Human Nature
by Confessed4Life
Summary: Takes place after season 2's 'Fury' Again this was written before I figured out that it was in the wrong format... Read and Review plz
1. Chapter 1

They laid there, silent, starring up at the night sky. A light fog covered the area, giving the allusion of floating on a cloud. There was a calmness that seemed to settle over them with the fog. His hand moved across the ground searching for hers. Grabbing hold he pulled it close to him, giving it a soft squeeze. He loved nights like this. Nights when Kahlan would lower her guard to him. Aloow him to touch her, be near her. They rarely came after he lost control of his anger. He had frightened her. He had frightened himself.

They remained that way for several minutes before she rolled onto her side, facing him. He turned his head slowly, trying to saver the moment coming. They starred at eachother. Talking without words. A smile crossed both their lips after a moment, causeing them to let out a soft laugh. A loud snore from Zedd cause them to laugh harder, Kahlan put her free hand over her mouth to keep from waking him and Cara. "We should get some sleep." she said when she managed to stop laughing as hard. Nodding, Richard pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

The morning cam too quickly. Richard woke to the sounds of an angery wizard. "What's wrong Zedd?" Zedd looked over at his grandson and smiled "Morning my boy! Glad to see you're up!" Richard, confused at his sudden mood change, simply nodded and looked around. "Whare's Cara and Kahlan?" That seemed to remind the old man he was upset. "They left for food ages ago!" Richard laughed knowing that they probably haven't been gone long at all, but Zedd was too hungry to notice. The fog was still there, so Richard knew that it would be hard for them to see the game.

It wasn't much longer when, Kahlan and Cara emerged with several rabbits. Richard had been surprised to see Kahlan spending more time with Cara. Talking to her. Walking beside her when they would travel. It amazed him how strong she was being. Giving Cara a second chance after she killed her sister. "It's about time!" Zedd said taking the rabbits from Kahlan "What took you so long?" "You try hunting in this fog." Cara said as she sat down beside him and handed him her knife.

While they ate, the fog started to lift. They ate mostly in silence with the few exceptions of Zedd asking them if they were going to finnish their food. Richard and Kahlan would cath eachothers glanses and stare until one of them thought someone would notice. He couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her body felt against his. The steady beat of her heart. He watched as she ate, taking in every move she made. She tried to force herself not to look up. She knew she'd meet his eyes. Everytime she looked into them, she'd melt. All sence of reason would flee her.

Cara watched them, her eyes slowly moving from one to the other. She found it funny at first. They thought they were fooling them. Then she grew concerned. Cara knew that Richard's love for Kahlan was growing at a fast pace and soon it would destroy them both. The small smiles that would cross their lips when they'd look at eachother. The way he would watch her as she did pretty much anything. He was going to destroy himself and she was allowing it. She was supposed to be protecting him. That's what she was going to do.

They didn't waste anytime. After they were all done, hey packed up and started off. Richard walked with Zedd, leading the way. Kahlan and Cara following at their own pace. "Should Richard have the sword?" Cara asked starring up at Richard "He is the Seeker." Kahlan said softly "He is a Rahl." Kahlan looked to Cara as they continued to walk. "He's still Richard." Cara turned to face her "Is he? He tried to kill you. Would your Richard do that?" Kahlan looked ahead at he men as she thought. "He wouldn't hurt you." Cara said beofer Kahlan could answer. "It changes him." Kahlan said barely loud enough for her to hear. Cara studdied her face for a few seconds. "You think he will be able to controle it next time?" Kahlan looked back up to Richard "He can do anything."

Cara stopped walking "It's not safe for you to be close to him." Kahlan stopped and turned back "I saw you two last night." She didn't respond, She couldn't understand why Cara was trying to protect her. It was not she, she had swore to protect. She had no obligation to her. "He cares for he were to hurt you, he would never forgive himself. He'd drown himself in his own misery. He would fail his quest." Now it made sence. "Richard would never stop his quest." Cara took a step closer to Kahlan "For you he would." Cara continued walking, passing Kahlan, she quickened her pace to catch up with Richard and Zedd. "Why would you doubt him now?" Kahlan asked turning to follow her. "Because now we know that it angers him. It angers him that he can't be with you."

Kahlan stopped moving Cara took a few steps before stopping as well. Turning slowly she took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what Kahlan would say. Kahlan opened her mouth, but couldnt get herself to make words. They stood there for a few moments before Kahlan finally spoke. "You're right." Cara tilted her head at the sound of those words coming from her. "You have to do something." Cara said after a moment of taking in her small victory. "You have to let him go." Turning, cara started off again, leaving Kahlan standing there. Thinking. Cara was right. How could she have let it get this far? She has to let him go. Even if it would crush her.

"You've been quiet." Zedd said leaning over to Kahlan. "Have I?" He nodded "I'm sorry. I..." she seemed to disapear into her thoughts. He watched her for a minute, while she gathered her thoughts. "Zedd... I'm worried about Richard." she turned to him, he eyes filled with deep pain. "As am I." he leandforward resting his elbows on his knees. "What he said when you asked him what angered him..." "Kahlan, there is nothing you can do about that." She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her knees. "You can not simply tell him not to love you and he stop. His feelings for you are too strong. He will learn to controle it." Her eyes opened "How can I expect him to controle it when... when it angers me too?"

She turned, facing him, trying to make him understand. "I have never wanted to be with anyone as I do Richard... I care for him so much that it hurts and I can't stop being selfish enough to let him go." Zedd reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to steady her. "Even if you could. He couldn't...wouldn't let you go. I've watched the two of you. Your love for the other is a pain you both must bare. For you two, there is no letting go." He smiled and pulled his hand back. "You should probably stop sleeping so close." He gave a small laugh at her surprised face. "That may help some."

Richard studdied the tracks on the ground, trying to track the deer. Cara walked around him, stepping onto the tracks. "If you're not going to help..." He looked up at her, smiling. "You want my help? Let Kahlan go," He starred at her. "No." she took a step back and turned her back to him. "No? That's what you say?" he stood, slowly. "No." Cara turned back to him, "You risk her life." "Cara..." She took a step closer to him "Do you not remember? You already almost killed her. Or does that memory slip your mind?" Richard ran his fingers through his hair. "I couldn't stop myself." "You couldn't stop yourself. She can't stop herself. You have no chance. You risk killing her every time your near her," He pulled his sword and tossed it to the ground. "Then I wont hold it!" Cara shook her head "You think just because you throw down your sword, that you've made everything okay?" She picked up the sword and handed it to him. "With or without this, you can't protect her." He starred at her hand, holding the swod out for him. "If it looks like Ill hurt her... stop me." "That's what I'm trying to keep you from doing." He reached out and took his sword and placed it back at his side.

Richard and Cara walked into view, Richard carried a small deer as Cara had two rabbits. The look on Richard's face told Kahlan that he had talked with Cara. The pain in his eyes, swept through her causeing her to quickly glace away to the ground. Throughout dinner, Richard and Kahlan tried to avoid eye contact. Both would watch the other as they ate, until they looked up. Most of the night was silent, but everyone in a while, Zedd would ask a question that required Richard, Kahlan or both to answer. Kahlan, who was sitting by Zedd, sat with her back to Zedd, starring out into the night. Zedd watched her carefuly, switching his gaze from her to Richard every few minutes. Richard was sitting in front of Cara, pulling pieces of bark off a stick while Cara talked softly to him.

She laid awake, listening to the sounds of the night. The night was much colder without Richard laying beside her. Holding her tightly against him. Rolling onto her side, she squeesed her eyes shut, trying to force herself to sleep. She longed for his touch. His warm embrace. She longed for him.

His eyes were wide open as he listened to the sounds of her movement. The light breeze blowing his face cold. He had to force himself to stay still, for he feared if he moved he would run to her. His mind filling with thoughts of her. His arms ached without her to hold. His longing for her was too strong to ignore.

Sitting forward, Richard sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself. He looked over at her. The wind blowing her hair around her. He thought she had never looked more beautiful, though, he knew he had thought that everytime he looked at her. He knew she wasn't asleep, her brow was wrickled as she tried to keep her eyes shut. Her eyes opened slowly, as she sat forward as well. They starred at eachother from across the fire. Starring in silence. In their silence more was being said that could never be said aloud. Neither would dare say it aloud.

She clung to the blanket, pulling it tightly around her. She pushed the stray hairs out of her face. He starred at her, heart racing for her. He stood slowly, not moving from his spot. He starred at her, almost asking for permission. When she gave a small nod, he walked quickly to her. Sitting down, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She held him tightly, pulling him as close to her as she could. She pushed him backwards, she moved over him, placing a knee on both sides. Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his. With no hesitation, he pulled her down, and rolled them over. She pulled at his shirt, pulling it over his head. She rolled them back over, sitting ontop of him. She pulled at the strings of her dress, untieing it as he starred up at her. She looked down at him, and realization and reason floaded through her.

Her hands stopped moving, her mouth fell open as she thought of what was about to take place. He watched her, he could see her thoughts as though she had written them for him. "Kahlan... Don't" she looked back down at him, "I can't..." she started to lasce her dress back, when he grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Don't." She could see the hunger in his eyes. He could see her horror. "I'm not strong enough..." her words soft and barely audioable. "Neither am I." she sighed, moved off him and laid back beside him. "This is a mistake." he turned onto his side, and laid his arm over her. "No..." she closed her eyes. "Cara was right." He pulled himself closer to her, and laid his head on her chest. "She's not. Kahlan, us being together wont destroy us. Being apart will."

"Richard...Our love will only cause us pain." She moved out from under him and sat forward. "I don't want to hurt you." her words were soft, but the look in her eyes was hard and told him more than her words could. She was scared. He didn't understand. "We can't do this anymore." She stood, he grabbed her hand, almost pulling her back to him. "Kahaln..." without looking down, she pulled her hand from his and took a few steps before stopping. "I'm sorry." she sat down between Zedd and Cara and then alid down. She spent the night the same as Richard. Starring up at the stars.

The next few days went on...Every day spent the same. Richard and Kahlan talking to everyone but eachother. The nights, were long. Lonely. Cold. The only thing that remained the same, was that when Cara and Zedd fell asleep, they would stay awake. Starring. Longing. Fearing. Sitting there in the silence havel their own conversation...Speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had gone by slowly, each day bringing a new challenge. Everytime Richard held the sword his anger would consume him. Cara would stand between him and Kahlan until he was able to calm himself. Each time, Richard would shut himself out after his inncidents. His mind going over everything, trying to think of a way to keep himself from losing controle. After a while, Cara and Zedd noticed how frequent his anger got the better of him after he and Kahlan backed away from another.

"You are the one, who told them to do this, Cara." Zedd said one evening after Richard had left his sword with her to gather up firewood. "Iit's what they have to do." "Is it?" He said looking over to Kahlan as she unpacked he pot for cooking. "You saw how close they were getting." Cara pulled a blanket from her own pack and sat on it. "This is what they have to do." Zedd leaned back against a large log and sighed. "Without her, he's lost controle." Cara turned to him "With her, they lose control." "I need to walk." Kahlan's voice came from the side. "I'll be back before you finnish eating." She gave Zedd a small smile and heading into the trees, in the oposite direction than Richard.

She needed to be alone. Free to be in her own mind. To cry. How could she let him go? Her heat ached for him. She felt as though the very breath from her lungs were being sucked out of her. It had been two weeks and she already felt drained. She felt weak physicaly and emotionaly. Without him near her, she didn't know what to do. A power serge was building within her, begging to be released. He was apart of her. How could she have let herself care for him? Love him? Want him? Her mind recalled his kiss. The feel of his lips against hers. His hands roaming her body. She allowed her eyes to close, as she imagined him with her. She gritted her teeth, trying to hold it in. It was too late. Her power exited her body, leaving her barely able to move. Falling to the ground she shut her eyes and cried.

"Where's the food?" Zedd asked the moment Richard walked through the brush. "Kahlan? Where's Kahlan?" Zedd stood when he saw the concerened look in Richard's eyes "What's wrong?" Richard shook his head. "Which way did she go?"" Zedd pointed, but Cara stood up "You think it's a good idea for you to go after her? She's just walking..." Richard pushed passed her "No she's in danger." "How do you know?" Zedd said grabbing Richard's arm. "I don't know. I just do." He pulled his arm back and started walking. "I'll come with you." "No." He turned back to her "No. You've done enough." She could barely hear the last of his words as he ran through the trees after Kahlan.

It didn't take him long to find her. His heart fell to his stomach when he saw her on the ground. She laid on her side, starring out as she wrapped her arms around herself. She jumped when she caught a glimps of him. Sitting herself up, she wiped the tears off her face, leaving a streak of dirt across her face. He placed his sword back in his scabberd as he knelt down beside her. "What happened? Are you okay?" she nodded, unable to allow herself to speak. "Why did you release your power?" she looked up at him confused "How did you know?" "I felt it." she wrinkled her eyebrows, trying to understand his words. "What do you mean?" he sat before her and took in a deep breath. "I could feel you release it. I could feel your...pain."

She starred at him as he too tried to understand how he knew she had released her power. "Are you alright?" he asked when she remained silent. She nodded "I don't understand." she spoke softly. If he wasn't leaning so close to her, he may not have heard her. "It doesn't make any sense..." He reached to her and turned her head to him "Why did you release it?" She looked to the ground, suddenly recalling why she had realsed it, "I lost controle..." "Kahlan..." she pulled her head from his hand "I couldn't hold it any longer." He shifted himself onto his heals, bringing himself around to face her once more. "Why?" "I was thinking..." she looked up at him, her eyes begging him not to ask his next question. "Thinking? About what?" She shut her eyes. "Kahlan..." "You..." she opened her eyes, when she felt his arms pull her close to him.

She maganged to push back enough to look at his face. He was smiling. "Richard-" he pressed his lips firmly to hers, while tightening his hold on her. She kissed him back with the same passion. Pulling herself closer as she ran her fingers through his hair. Leanin gup into her kiss as she moved over him, straddleing his legs. She pulled him forward as she sat on his thighs. His mind was racing, the feel of her lips against his was intoxicating. The feel of her body against his made him shake with excitement. Suddenly he understood what had happened. Without breaking their firey kiss, he rolled them over. Pulling back to allow some air to fill his lungs, he looked down to find the laces of her dress. "Richard, don't..." she grabbed his hands, holding them from untieing her dress. "Kahlan, we can-" "We can't." He leaned down and kissed his way up ner neck and back to her mouth. "Richard..." she barely had enough time to catch her breath when his lips reconnected with hers.

She pushed him away from her, trying to put some distance between them. "Richard, we can't do this." "We can... Kahlan, you've already released your power...You can't release it-" She released his hands, allowing them to continute pulling at the strings. Pulling him back to her, she kissing him while she tried to talk her mind out of pushing back again. His slowly pulled her dress off her shoulders, down to her waist. Pulling off his own shirt, he leaned back to her, pulling her up against him, allowing his arm to wrap around her. Allowing him to have her as close to him as possible. She gripped at his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer to her. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart.

His hands on her flesh made her melt. His lips crashing with hers was a sensation neither wanted to his knees, he pushed her dress from her waist, revieling the rest of her corset. His hands ran across it, feeling its way around. She gasped as she arched forward, begging him to continue. He could feel her heart racing against his hand as he moved it slowly to her shoulder, then making its way down her side. His lips parted hers, for a breath, but found themselves moving quickly across her neck. She ran her hands across his chest, taking in the feel of his muscles flexing against her hands. The feel of him excited her. She couldn't get enough. She slid her hands between them, grabbing he top of his pants. He moand against her neck as she pulled at his pants. Sitting up, he starred down at her. Arousle filled her eyes. He had dreamt of this moment many times, but none of them were anything compared to this moment. The sight of her beneath him. Her hair covering the ground around her. In this moment they were truely happy. In this moment, nothing else existed.

She pushed his pants down with her legs, never removing her eyes from his. When she could push them down no further with her legs, he finished pulling them off. She starred at him, biting her lower lip. Leaning down, he kissed her. Pulling back, he looked down at her and smiled. Reaching his hand up, he wiped the streak of dirt from her face. He sat over her, watching her carefuly. Looking for any sign she wanted him to stop. When he found none, he reached down and grabbed her dress. Slowly, he pushed it until it came to rest at her ankles, allowing her to kick it off the rest of the way.

His hands ran across her chest, feeling the fabric of her corset. Arching herself forward into his touch, she softly gasped out his name. His name seemed to echo through the air around them. Slowly removing her corset, he slid his hand over the exposed skin. His lips moving along with her, slowly taking in the taste of eachother. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her corset from her body, before pulling her close to him. He could feel her heart pounding against him, beating at the same pace as his. With a small amount of effort, his lips left hers, making their way over her jaw to her neck. Her eyes opened, slowly growing dark. Her heart pounded against her chest, her mind began screaming. Without out warning, she grabbed his arms, pushing him forward away from her. "Richard. Stop." she could barely speak, He puled himself back to her, bringing his lips to hers. "No, we have to stop, I can't hold it!" He pulled up, looking into her eyes, the darkness, almost covered them. "I'm not letting you go." he said softly, lifting her up to him, completely wrapping his arms around her.

She pushed against him, holding her breath as though if she release it, she would destroy him. Moving her ands behind her, she took hold of his hands and pulled them from her, holding them between them. With one push, filled with all the energy she had left, she had him fallinng backwards away from her. Turning to her side, she released her power. Her desire. Her heart. Collasping to the ground, she gasped for air, that didn't seem to fill her lungs. The moment her back hit the ground he was at her side, drawing her into his arms as she started to cry softly.


	3. Chapter 3

He held her tightly against him. Her back press firmly against his chest. "Kahlan..." He didn't know what to say, his mind was running overtime, trying to figure out how she was able to release her power again so soon. His arms held her, just over her breasts, keeping her from pulling away from him, though he knew she didn't have the strength. Her face was pale and her eyes were red from crying. She starred out into the thickness of the trees and shook her head. How could she have been so stupid? He had his free will taken from him before, and it nearly killed her. If it were she who destroyed him now... She couldn't bare the thought. She tried to move away from him, her body wouldn't listen. She couldn't muster up the strength to speak, let alone move. She sat there, in his arms, naked.

Her body started to shake from its weakness. She tried to calm herself, but nothing seemed to help. All she could think about was the feel of his lips on her skin... The power surge building within her... The pain in his eyes as she pushed him from her. When she stopped shaking, Richard tilted her head towards him. Her eyes were shut; her heart beat was slow against his hand. "Zedd!" He screamed out as loud as he could. "Zedd!" He scanned the area for movement, none came. He slowly laid her backwards on the ground. Moving quickly, he grabbed her dress and wrapped her in it before he put on his pants. "Zedd!" He cried out once more, desperate for help. Pulling her dress tightly around her, he picked her up and carried her back towards Zedd and Cara leaving behind the rest of their clothes.

"Zedd!" Cara and Zedd stood at the sound of Richard's panicked voice. Coming into view, their eyes came to rest of the half naked woman in his arms. "What happened to her?" Zedd asked as he met Richard at the tree line. "Who attacked her?" Richard shook his head as Cara helped lay Kahlan down before Zedd. "No one attacked her..." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find a way to explain what happened. "I don't get it; she shouldn't have been able to release her power again." "Again?" Cara's eyes piercing Richard's. "She tried to confess you?" "No!" He bent down behind Zedd, close to Kahlan's head. "We we're... and then she..." Zedd turned to him. "You two were doing what?" The look in Zedd's eyes told Richard he didn't have to answer, but he did anyway. "We have ourselves one stupid Seeker here." Cara said folding her arms across her chest. He glared at her. "She would never hurt me." Before Cara could say anything, Zedd grabbed Richard's arm "Tell me what happened. Everything."

"I was getting you food." He looked off to the direction he had just come from. "I felt her...pain... She released her power. I came back, asked you where she was... When I found her, she... was crying. We talked and then..." "You tried to make love to a Confessor." Cara said with her back to them. "Zedd, she shouldn't have been able to... It should have taken more time to build up again..." Cara turned to them "Apparently she was very pleased with your... love making skills." Richard looked at Zedd, who nodded. "A Confessor can't help but release their power in the throws of passion. If she had already released her power, then it wouldn't have been so strong." "Look at her Zedd!" Richard said as he sat, lifting Kahlan's head and letting it rest on his legs. "I've never seen anything like it before." He said more to himself than to the others. "Richard, what happened when she released it?" He closed his eyes as he started to answer "She could feel it... Her eyes, were growing black...She said she couldn't hold it. Told me to stop. I didn't, so she made me..." Zedd looked over to Cara and then back to Richard "Made you?" Richard nodded "She pushed me across the area."

"Did she confess you?" Richard's eyes shot to Cara's "No! She turned and then..." He looked down at Kahlan, his fingers rolling into her hair. "It was powerful..." "Richard, if she released her power before you two started... It couldn't have been strong." "Look at her Zedd!" Zedd watched Richard for a few moments. His eyes examining Kahlan. Looking for any sign she was okay. "She's going to need some time." Richard's eyes left her for a moment to look at Zedd. "Can't you help her?" Zedd shook his head, "I'm afraid not. She's seems to have used a lot of energy. We won't be moving anymore today." Richard returned his eyes to Kahlan, her face was pale. It hurt him to see her like that.

He sat there for the rest of the day, starring at her. Never letting his eyes leave her for too long, for he feared if they did, she would disappear. Cara had gone and found them all some dinner. Richard couldn't eat, his stomach was in knots. Zedd returned with Kahlan's corset and boots along with Richard's shirt. Pulling another blanket over Kahlan, Richard laid down next to her. The sun was setting and Zedd and Cara had taken care of everything for the night. He moved closer to her until he was able to lay in her arms. His arm laid across her bare stomach. He could feel her slow heart beat against his cheeck as he laid his head down on her chest. It seemed to be the only sign she was still alive. Her face held no expression, she hadn't moved since he brought her back.

The moon was high above them, when Kahlan made a soft moan. Without any hesitation, Richard lifted himself onto an elbow and looked down at her. Her eyes were racing under her eyelids, her hand slowly moved in the dirt. "Richard?" She spoke softly, barely audible. Her lips had barely moved. "I'm right here Kahlan." He looked up to be sure that Cara and Zedd had fallen asleep. Looking back down to her, he saw her eyes slowly opening. "I'm so sorry..." She said as their eyes connected for a moment as he leaned down to hug her. She moved her hands to his arms, pushing slightly, lifting him away from her. "I almost lost you, Richard." She starred into his eyes. "We can't do this. I don't want to hurt you." He pulled himself closer to her, running his hand over her shoulder and down her arm.

"Where are my clothes?" Richard lifted himself up, realizing she was still naked. "I...Zedd got them." He looked around on the ground "There. There over between him and Cara." She turned her head, slowly, in the direction he was looking. When she returned her gaze to him, he starred down at her. His hand still running up and down her arm. A smile slowly came across his face as he stared down into her eyes. "What?" He shook his head, "I was just thinking..." He didn't have to say what it was he was thinking about. She knew. Pulling the blanket closer to her, she used it as a barrior. Being so close to him, being this close to him while being naked was sending chills through her body. She allowed her eyes to slide shut for a moment, allowing herself to remember, before she forced them open again.

"Kahlan?" He waited for her to look at him "What happened?" she closed her eyes, while shaking her head. "Kahlan?" She opened her eyes, a set of tears falling down to the ground. "We were given all the signs we needed to know that this..." She moved her hand from herself to him and back to herself, before letting it rest on her stomach. "...Can never be." She tore her gaze from his, looking past him to the sky. "I shouldn't have been able to..." she said as she closed her eyes."How was I able to?" She was asking herself, but he answered anyway. "Cara and Zedd seem to think you released it because of...what we were doing...That it pleased you..." a smile crept across his face as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry, Richard." He ran the fingers of his left hand through her hair. "For what?" She pulled his hand from her hair, holding it in hers. "Richard, we can't keep doing this." He tilted his head "What?" She pushed on his chest as she tried to sit forward. Quickly, he placed his hands on her shoulders and held her down. "You shouldn't move." "I can't talk to you, like this." She starred up at him, his face showed no signs of letting her move. She sighed laying her head back to the ground and closing her eyes.

She stayed that way for a few moments until Richard moved his hands from her and sat back facing her. She opened her eyes and starred up at the sky. She could see Richard in the corner of her eye. He watched her closely, waiting for her to try to sit up again. She turned her head to him slowly trying to find her words. Her mind was spinning; she could still taste him on her lips. It thrilled her. It was taking a lot of her strength not to throw him backwards and take him. "It never should have happened." "Kahlan..." "When we're done. After we find the stone I will leave." she took a deep breath, her eyes focusing on his. "I will take a mate to continue my line..." He starred at her. His mind pictured her with another man. She watched the pain come into his eyes. "This is why we can't... Why it can never happen again..." He blinked and leaned closer to her. "Kahlan, I know that we-" "We can't. Richard, I..."

She closed her eyes. "I almost destroyed you." She was squeezing her eyes shut, trying to hold in the tears. "Kahlan, you wouldn't have destroyed me." Her eyes opened, locking onto his. "I almost did... I didn't want you to stop." "I didn't want to stop. Kahlan, I know that we can be together, I feel it." "I can't do that to you." She looked past him, trying to control the shakiness of her voice. "I can't let you hope for something that can't be." "I'm not scared of your power, Kahlan." She brought her eyes back to his, reached up and touched the side of his face. "You should be." Shaking his head against her hand, a smile crossed his face. "I know you. I know how I feel about you. I know that there is nothing your power can take from me." Kahlan lowered her hand back to her stomach. "It would flow though you, taking everything that you are..." "Everything that I am is already yours. I would do anything you asked me to. Not because I'm your slave, but because I love you. I know your heart. When you released your power... The strength of it... That's when I knew..." He laid his hand over her chest. "...Your power would have nothing to hold onto, because I would give to you freely." He took her hand and pressed it against his chest. "I give you the most important thing I have. I give you my heart."

She starred up at him. Her hand still on his chest, his on hers. His eyes filled with so much emotion from her. He was truly sharing his heart with her. She could see his hurt, his love for her and his longing for her. She felt as though they were sharing one heart. One mind. She knew he spoke the truth and that she felt the same way he did. As she allowed her mind to lay the pieces together, everything seemed to fall together. Hope of being with him, truly being with him, was filling within her. She bit her lower lip, as her eyes left his, making their way down his face to his chest where her hand was. Leaning forward, she pulled her hand back and kissed the spot her hand had been. His skin was damp with sweat, leaving the taste of him on her lips as she laid back down. She pulled him down close to her, his body no more than two inches from hers, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

She allowed her mind to be consumed with him. The feel of his hands moving beneath the blanket to her side, pulling her impossibly closer to him. She ran her hands over his chest to his back, holding him close to her. Richard pulled at the blanket, removing the only thing separating his body from hers. She grabbed his hand. Keeping him from removing it. He pulled his lips from hers and looked down at her. "What's wrong?" Kahlan smiled and pulled his face closer to hers. "Cara and Zedd are right there..." Richard looked over to where they were sleeping and then back to her. "I know a great spot..." She laughed, kissed him and pushed him up. He watched her as she tried to sit up. He leaned forward, taking her into his arms, he held her to his chest as he stood. Her arms were around his neck as he walked slowly away from their camp. Trying not to wake Zedd and Cara. Once they could no longer see the others, Richard's pace quickened as he kissed her.

He was finding it even harder to stop kissing her as he continued to walk. His eyes, half closed, his foot went into a small hole. As they fell, he could hear her laughing. "This spot will due." Kahlan said as she pulled his shoulders causing him to roll over her. He pulled the blanket from her and inched her over it slowly as he kissed his way around neck to her chest. Her fingers ran though his hair, taking a fist full of his hair. He moaned as she pulled his head up. Pulling his lips from her chest and bringing them back to hers. Their lips clashed together, moving in a single movement. Her hands ran down his back, coming to a stop at the top of his pants. Moving her hands between them, she grabbed at his pants pulling until he sat back and removed them. He sat over her, starring down at her. She looked even more beautiful then she had before. "I could get used to this." He said with a smile. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. "I hope so." When she reconnected their lips, a soft moan came from both as he lowered her back to the ground.

Holding his body tightly against hers, she felt her heat racing. The feel of his body against hers. The taste of his lips. The way he moved his hands over her body. Her mind wanted to saver every moment. Every sensation. He ran his hands over her arms, moving them through the dirt, bringing them above her head. Holding them with one hand, he used his other, to explore her body. He removed his other hand, releasing her arms, and ran it down her side. She held her arms in place, allowing him to further explore. Suddenly, her hands were on his chest. She pushed him up lightly, but hard enough to get him to stop. "Kahlan?" Her eyes were starting to darken as she starred up at him. He leaned down, taking her face in his hands and kissed her. "Are you sure, Richard?" He smiled as he leaned down closer, his lips lightly touching hers. "I'm yours." He kissed her, as he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tightly against him. The magic flew through him, as she leaned her head back. His lips never leaving her skin. Finding nothing to be tainted, the magic retreated from his body.

She laid in his arms, her arm over his chest as her fingers traced small circles over his skin. "I can't believe we did that." He could feel her smile against his chest. "I'm glad we did." She pushed herself up slowly onto her elbow, moving herself over him. "Me too." Their smiles covered their faces. She starred at his face, looking in his eyes. "How is this even possible?" His fingers played with the ends of her hair as he starred up at her. "Your power could take nothing from me. I felt it go through me. All I could think about was how much I wanted to be with you. That if it meant being confessed, I didn't care." Her smiled widened as she leaned down and kissed him. "We could always do it again... To be sure." He laughed as he rolled himself over her.


End file.
